


>Jake and Jane: Be confused hormone filled teenagers.

by astuteAbberation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha kids - Freeform, F/M, Sadstuckish, apology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuteAbberation/pseuds/astuteAbberation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe in which trickster never happens, Jake breaks up with Dirk, and goes to Jane's house to apologize for being an idiot and ends up confessing to her. Mature for sex in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. >Jake: Go apologize you dick!

Jake felt like he was the lowest of the low. He had finally done it. He had finally broken up with Dirk. The old boy took it pretty hard. Before Jake left because he could no longer take what he put him through, he was sobbing in the corner. Dirk refused to talk to him. Jake had talked to Roxy afterward and asked her if she could talk to him. He wouldn't even answer for her. 

Roxy had asked him if he wanted to come to her house to try and take his mind off things. She added a wink at the end so she was probably planning on flirtiing with him. He politely declined the offer. Under different circumstances he would've but now it was different. There was something he had, no, NEEDED to do. It had been bugging him since you left Dirk's house. 

Jake slowly, nervously, made his way to to one of those familiar spirographs. He stood on the outside of it, fearing what would happen when he entered. After a bit of time lingering outside of it, he stepped in. He stepped out to the Land of Crypts and Helium. He had finally realized it. He knew what had caused him all this trouble. He had been a fool. Looking back on it all it seems obvious. That's because it WAS obvious. She made it that way in hopes that you would realize. Well... it kind of worked. But much too late is the problem. 

He approached her house. Before he went inside he just stood there and looked at the door, afraid of what would happen after she opened it. He ran through his apology one more time in his head. When he thought he had it down, he knocked on the door. He was sweating and nervous. A knot was forming in his throat. Now REALLY wasn't the time for that, he could hear her foot steps to the door. He heard her sniffles. He knew he must've hurt her pretty badly already. 

Finally, she opened the door. Her face immediately turned into a scowl. "Oh, hello Mr. English. I thought I'd made it clear I didn't want to talk to you." That hurt. Although you knew you deserved it. "Jane I-" She cut him off. "Oh you must not have anything too important to talk about, you have Dirk. How is he Jake? How's your loving Strider?" He looked down with a solemn face. "He's terrible, Jane. Our relationship is over." Jane had no real expression on her face. He couldn't really detect her thoughts with this. All she said was a simple "I see." They stood in silence for a while until he broke it. "Jane... may I come in?" Thankfully, she moved out of the doorway to let him inside. 

Now came the hard part, the apology. "I didn't mean to forget about your party, Jane and I didn't mean to only talk to you about my problems with Dirk. It's just that when I was with him I had always lost track of the time. Any time I told him I was going to visit one of you two he would always give me something to explore the next day and I told myself I'd visit afterward. It never worked like that and I'd be with him all day. I had always meant to talk to you two and I never wanted this to happen. I should've been more careful not to let it happen. Can you forgive me?" He had said all he could say.

He watched the expression on Jane's face. It was like stone. Nothing to show from face value. All he did was sigh and stand up. "I understand, Jane. I'll leave you alone now." He started walking to the door. By the time he made it he was practically tackled from behind by Jane. "Yes, Jake. I forgive you!" He stood there, smiling. He did it. He had somehow fixed it. He was so happy. He felt something run down his cheek. Oh god, was that what he thought it was? Yep... it was tears. A few sniffles had come out, to which Jane responded to. "Jake? Jake?! What's wrong?" Still crying, Jake chuckled a bit. "Nothing's wrong, Jane. That's just the thing. Nothing's wrong." A few more tears rolled down his face and he turned around, bringing her into a giant hug. He stood there holding her tightly, rocking back and forth, not wanting the moment to end. That's when it slipped out. "I- I- I love you, Jane."


	2. >Jake: Fuck up completely

Jake sat there as she stared at him. Had he really told her that? Now really isn't the time to be confessing to people! But it was true though. He had always felt some sort of an attraction to Jane. She had this sort of silly way about her that he found adorable and irresistable. He was breathing a bit heavy, scared of what she was going to say.

 

   "Ja- Jake..." She was blushing. No, it was more than blushing. Her face was beet red. Jake was shaking with fear. What would she think? She surely wouldn't reciprocate after all he put her through. Or even if she did, she wouldn't be with him. They both sat in silence. He was still holding her.

 

 

   Jake felt her hands squeeze onto his jacket more. This worried him. "I- I don't believe you, Jake! You're just saying that because of a guilty conscience!" Jake was hurt but he could see why she'd think that. "Jane... I've loved you longer than you think. The only reason I went with Dirk was because...." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

 

   "What, Jake? What made you say yes? Hmm?" She was basically taunting him. He let go of her, keeping himself from pushing her off. He didn't want to tell her because he knew it'd probably hurt her. But something in her tone of voice angered him. He said, in almost a hateful tone, " I told him yes because I loved you for a long time but you told me you didn't love me back when I asked!"

 

   For the few seconds he was still there, Jane looked at him with a shocked face. He couldn't take being there anymore. He stepped out of her house and went back to LOMAX. For a while, he sat by a fire he had started, wanting to be left alone. Eventually, he looked at his phone. Jane pestered him, oh joy.

 

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] Began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 16:35--

 

GG: Jake?

 

GG: Are you there?

 

GG: Please talk to me.

 

GG: I'm sorry...

 

GG: If you loved me, you would talk to me.

 

GT: If you love someone you tell them.

 

GG: Jake, I was terrified of telling you.

 

GT: Why would you be terrified?

 

GG: Because saying something like that isn't easy, Jake.

 

GT: Yes it is. I can say it right now. I love you jane.

 

GG: It's different if you don't know how the other person feels.

 

GT: I didnt know how you felt. I still asked though.

 

GG: ... True.

 

GT: *sighs* Im sorry jane. I certainly need to brush up on my politeness.

 

GT: I really do love you though.

 

GG: Really? I'm still not sure I can believe you.

 

GT: What do you want me to do?

 

GG: Prove it.

 

GT: ...

 

\--golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 16:57--

 

   He had heard what he needed to. He turned his phone off and got up. He stretched a bit, having sat there for a while. Then he told Erisol goodbye and headed toward a cyan gate, leading to LOCAH. He was going to do exactly what she said.

 

  

   

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like both of these should be longer... I'll try an make the next one longer than both


End file.
